You thought I didnt notice?
by Thetruellama
Summary: This is a gay highschool love story about two boys. There will be random updates when I have the time.
1. chapter 1

"SHIT," I shouted as Leo threw a ruler at my already bruised shoulder. "WHAT THE HELL LEO" he shouted at the laughing brunette. "Sorry sorry, it's just..."

"Just WHAT?!!" I shout. "Nothing it's nothing Jackson," Leo says getting up off the table he was sitting on. I get up as well and walk over to the door "we need to get going to English." Leo nods and follows me out of the room.

Me and Leo are room-mates not like living together, we just share a high school dorm room. Leo's one of my best friends, always has been so when we got the chance to share a dorm we jumped at it. I run my hand through my several times and twist my shoulder a bit, "you've really Broken my elbow, like I swear" Leo just laughs and says nothing as we continue to walk down the hall together. As we approach the end of the long hallway we begin to hear shouting "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" And "THATS IT IM LEAVING." Was the last thing we heard before the door right to our left slammed open revealing a very pretty blonde girl, she sniffed at us and strutted away. While Leo's staring at the girls disappearing figure I turn my head to see our friend Tomas looking thoroughly pissed. "Lost another girl?" I ask he gives me the middle finger and walks out of his room to join us.

"Wow man what royal fuck up did you make this man, I mean she seemed pretty mad..." Leo trailed of as Tomas sent him a glare and said "her old boyfriend is back in town with a part in that big new movie and she needed an excuse to beak up with me to be with him. In the she found a pictureof me with my old girlfriend and accused me of cheating on her. And that led to what you just heard." He took in a deep breath and sighed "wait so you didn't do something wrong this time?" I ask "surprising it sounds like he didn't for once" Leo says in fake awe. Tomas doesn't say anything but looks at his feet saying something about "finding new fucking friends."

After walking around for another two or so minuets we reached our English room. "So final year guys, you ready?" Tomas smirks I ignore him and walk in. The first thing I see is a big interactive screen with a seating plan for all of us on it. There's also a big window running along the left wall with around 35 double desks facing towards it. When I look back at the seating plan and find my name I smile slightly, I'm sitting next to the one person I've ever had a crush on. Sid Preston. Sids a boy, yeah a boy, with messy blonde hair and thick eyebrows, he also wears black glasses but in a stylish way that I love. I walk towards my new desk and see him there playing on his phone, when I sit down he looks up and says "Hey Jackson, how's it going"

"Alright, what about you?"

"Same," He reply's. Just as I sit down our teacher walks in, she's a middle aged woman with VERY red hair pulled into a sharp bun. "Good morning everyone, I'm your new teacher miss higins, now open your text books to page 75 and do the 5 questions there as a warm up." Great a teacher who gives you work as a greeting perfect. I'm lost in my own thought as a feel a nudge to my side "Hey I forgot my text book, can I share with you?"

"Umm yeah sure." I say, as Sid begins to flick through the book looking for the right page I admire his face as sigh softly. "Found it!" He exclaims. I look at the question, 'read the paragraph above through and wright out all the similes and metaphors below.' After righting for around 10 minutes I feel like I'm being watched so I look up from my wok to see Sid staring at me with a happy look on his face. As soon as he sees me looking he runs a hand through his hair and says "shit sorry. Uh I was just wandering if you maybe wanted to go somewhere with me this weekend of something?" He asks hopefully. I sit the stunned Sid wants to go somewhere alone with me?! "uh sure ok, I mean yeah that'll be great " I stutter 'way to go Jackson 10/10' I think sarcastically "Great I'll give you my number after English."

"Cool" I say smiling. The rest of the lesson went by in a blur, so when it was over me and Sid walked out of the room together. We exchanged numbers and general information before he said "Anyways I gotta go now see you on Saturday" he said with a wave. "See ya." I said while grinning and watching him go.

This was going to be a good year.


	2. The human alarm

CHAPTER 2

The human alarm

The week had gone by slowly, so slowly in fact that I'm pretty sure that someone was messing with my head, either that or God hates me or something. It was Saturday morning and I had just woken up to Leo staring down at me from his bunk. "Hey there" He grinned. I jumped and hit my head on the top bunk "FUCK!" I yell rubbing my head, " Good morning to you too." He says the laughs. "I hate you" I mutter. "No you don't" he said playfully before jumping down from his bunk onto the wooden floor with a thunk. "Ow geez remind me to never do that ever again." Leo says begging to stretch his arms. "Well honestly it really depends on weather you wake me up at..." I check my alarm clock and see the dull red Seven staring up at me "seven in the morning on a frickin Sunday" I say staring to get up. "Anyways wanna go get breakfast?" I ask him "Sure thing, how about we go rebel mode and get something from that pastry store that just opened up?" Leo asks looking at me hopefully, he was probably broke agin I sigh and say "sure thing sounds nice, just let me go get..." Then my brain switched into action and I remember that this was Leo were talking about if I let him go in the bathroom first I wouldn't get food until at least 11. I shoot him a look that he returns, and we both start sprinting towards the bathroom. I push him out of the way and Leo elbows me right back, just as I'm about to close the door he sticks his hand in the crack and pulls the bathroom door open grabs my pyjamas and pulls me out of the room then slips inside and locks the door, all while grinning.

I kick the bathroom door and mutter to myself 'have a good 2 hour shower Leo.' I sit down on my bed and reach for my phone that's vibrating heavily. When I turn it on I'm greeted by the charming face of Tomas and leo, I should know better than to let either one of them get anywhere near my phone. 3 unread messages pops up on my screen, I open it up seeing there all from Tomas.

Tomas: r u awake yet?

Tomas: I told Leo to wake u up.

Tomas: Hello?!

I sigh to myself and stretch out across my bunk, of course freakin' Tomas told Leo to wake me up 'I really need to find new friends' I think grudging to myself.

Jackson: yes I'm awake

Jackson: And btw thanks a WHOLE lot for that I rlly appreciate it

Tomas: I know you do

Tomas: that's why I set Leo as your personal alarm clock

Jackson: I have 1 thing to say to you

Tomas: ohhh this is gunna be good

Jackson: die

Tomas: that's friendly

Jackson: sooo what did u wake me up for

Tomas: To tell you that I'm outside your room

Tomas: so open the damn door it's September and I'm cold

Jackson: fine

I get up and walk over to the door pausing only for a second to remember that I Wasn't dressed and didn't have a shirt on, but it was Tomas we had seen each other naked before so yeah. However when I opened the door I not only saw Tomas but Sid. "Hey man how's it goin." Tomas asked cheerfully "oh yeah and by the way I asked Sid round as well hope that's okay." He says nudging past me into our room 'Sid this is the first time I have ever wished that you weren't around me' I think to myself grudgingly. "Hey Sid did tomas send someone to wake you up as well." I ask him "yeah" he says "Himself, gave me a fucking heart attack" I start laughing and say "well at least you didn't get a roommate who takes two hour showers in the morning." I say running my hand through my brown hair in an attempt to control it, it didn't work. Sid just stares at me for a second then grins and looks around " Hey as nice as it is seeing you shirtless you way wanna go get some clothes on." Sid says playfully. I suddenly feel so much shorter then he is despite the fact we're both 5,8. My hands felt slightly sweaty but I just clenched them and smirked. Then slowly walked towards my dresser and got out a random blue shirt and chucked it on.

We sat and talked in Leo and I's room for around and hour before he finally got out of the dammed shower, fully clothed (thank god) and really hungry. "Wow that was quick I'm amazed" I say sarcastically to him "well what can I say I try my best" he replies with a wink. "CAN WE JUST GO GET BREAKFAST NOW PLEASE" Tomas yells voicing what we were all thinking "Yes thank you" Sid says rolling his eyes before turning to me and saying "Is this your morning everyday."

"Pretty much" I reply before getting to my feat and heading to the door "you coming or what?" I say. They all get up and follow me out of our now trashed room. We finally get to the cafe at 9:46 and considering Leo woke me up at 7 I'm feeling pretty fuckin hungry. "Soooooo who's paying?" Leo asks, and everybody slowly turns to me "really are all of you THAT broke it say" honestly feeling a bit amazed. When no one replied I said "I'll get 4 breakfast deals." And started walking towards a ridiculously long line for a small cafe but oh well food matters. I had just started waiting in the line when Sid walks up next to me and says "hey I thought you may need help carrying all the food." I blink at him and he runs a hand through his hair and then says "and I wanted to see you." I smile and say "thanks for your honesty mate It'll go on the collection box, oh and thanks I guess." I say mumbling the bit at the end. "Your cute when your embarrassed" Sid teases. I flush a bit red and punch him lightly on the shoulder. "Shut up, I'm no worse than you," I say playfully. "Umm excuse me gentlemen but your holding up the line." The raven haired woman from behind the counter shouts. "Sorry" I apologise "please can we have 4 breakfast deals please." I ask "Of course hun" she practically shouts and hurries off to prepare the food. We stand around for about 5 minutes before she hands us four full English breakfasts and takes our money. As were walking back Sid suddenly says "You know what tomorrow actually is right?" He blurts out "uhh I have my ideas" I say thoughtfully

"I-it's a date like a romantic one..." he stammers. "Ok that's fine by me" I say cheerfully "really!?" He asks

"Yes."

"Ok great" We smile at each other just as we reach our table. "Hey sorry it took a while" Sid says "It's fine" Leo yells "JUST GIVE ME FOOD"

After that we all went back to sids room and played on the PS4 for about 6 hours before we all went back to bed. "Night guys" Tomas said sleepily before walking into his room. When me and Leo got back to ours I saw my phone vibrating, I pick it up and see...

Sid: Night Jackson Xx

I smile when I see the kisses and the actual message.

Jackson: Night Sid Xx

I send back before promptly falling asleep happily.


	3. The First Date

I woke up on Sunday with my phone resting on my face ' _what the hell…'_ I think, until I remember.

I fell asleep texting Sid.

Slowly, I pick my phone off my face and check the time. I wince a bit from the light from my phone blaring into my eyes; I imminently start rubbing them so my eyeballs don't get fried by the unforgiving light from my phone. When the eventually adjust see a big 7:57 staring up at me, along with 3 unread messages from Sid. I begin to groan and whack my forehead into the phone, REALLY waking up before 9 on the weekend, ugh end me now. Then the realisation hits me, its Sunday, I have a date with Sid, ITS SUNDAY. I grab the bar that runs along the top bunk and pull myself up before checking my messages.

 **3 UNREAD MESSAGES**

 **Sid: Hey morning!**

 **Sid: can you come to my room at 10?**

 **Sid: Btw sorry if I woke you up… but then again I'm not sorry…**

I smile then text him back…

 **Jackson: ok sure see you then.**

 **Jackson: and YES you did wake me freaking up**

 **Sid: I hope you got my text about not being sorry… I still mean it.**

 **Jackson: First Leo and Tomas now you**

 **Jackson: Are all my friends complete douches?**

 **Sid: Yes we are**

 **Jackson: Good to know**

 **Sid: at least you can shower now ;)**

 **Jackson: Good point, see ya**

 **Sid: later**

I put my phone down and grab some random clothes out of the cupboard, then make a break for the bathroom, even though I could still hear Leo's heavy breathing from his bunk. It's best not to take anything for granted when it comes to showers and Leo. About an hour later I'm dressed in a white sweater with red arms and some blue jeans. After trying, and failing to control my hair I leave it be and get the hell out of the bathroom. I see Leo lying awake on his bed smiling at his phone, "Oh you're out." He says looking relived "What's that look for?" I ask questioningly, not honestly knowing whether I want to hear the answer or not. "Nothing really, just something Tomas said" Leo replies, I just nod at him suspiciously and begin to do some math homework. After around 50 minutes I decide to get going to Sid's apartment "Hey Leo I'm going to Sid's for the day, so bye." Leo just waves one Lazy hand in the air and gets back to whatever the hell he's doing on his phone. _'Ok'_ I think _'this is getting weird Leo's normally so umm…. Leo-y, oh well I'm sure it's nothing.'_ I determine and head out of our dorm room.

I reach Sid's apartment building exactly on time so when I knock I'm feeling pretty confident and upbeat. The black door in front of me opens with a _whoosh,_ and then he's standing in front of me smiling and looking really, _really_ nice. "Hey Jackson, how's it going?" he greets me, smiling. " _Really_ Great, what about you." I say playfully "pretty good," Sid says with a smirk his eyes trailing over my body. "So wanna head out?" He grins, "Yeah," I reply grinning right back. We're walking down a lonely road leading to town centre, autumn leaves litter the pavement as the odd lonely car travels by us slowly. We both make general small talk about stuff like football and school, however even when we're both silent, it's so comfortable that we don't even mind. Slowly we start walking closer to each other, our arms brush by each other's every time we move, the frosty air we breathe starts to mingle together as we continue walking _together_.

When we make it to the town centre Sid finally tells me what we're doing here, "A brand new steak opened restaurant opened up 3 days ago and its half price for the first week, sound good to you?" He asks "Yeah sounds amazing;" I laugh "As long as something won't kill me I'll probably eat it." Sid laughs and grabs my hand to start dragging me towards the restaurant, _'damn he's beautiful'_ I realise. I'd seen him before many times from my glances across the room but now that he's here properly in person I feel a infectious warmth spread through me and, I'm guessing, onto my face. Inside the restaurant there was a roaring fire burning under an amazing stone cooker with little coins stuck all the way the around the outside of the cooker. We sit there eating medium-rare steak for another hour, just enjoying each other's company and wits. I found out that Sid hates hockey and Rice but loves Pizza and prefers big cities over the country side, though to be fair I can relate to that, I find cities so full of action and exciting and the country just so well… boring really.

After we'd finished our meal we went to the massive forestry park. There was no one else there except from a few couples and family with toddlers and kids playing in the play park area. We stood under a massive oak tree with its age old roots and branches, every so often one golden leaf would slowly flutter from the tree onto the ground. "Thanks for coming out with me today," Sid whispered "it's not over yet." I reply

"Your so perfect."

I can feel a blush creeping up my face and take a step toward him.

"You're not so bad either." I say

"Its taking so much resistance to not walk up to you and kiss you right now that it hurts." He mutters quietly I walk towards him quickly and cup his cheek.

"Then don't resist." I purr. Sid looks up at me with a look of shock then grabs the back of my back on my head and pulls me into a firm kiss. I feels so perfect, his warm lips against mine moulding together perfectly. After what seems like no time at we break apart and smile at each other seductively. I wanted more. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pull him towards me again our lips meeting each other for another firm slightly deeper kiss. Sid grabs my waist and pulls us closer together both craving more of each other's touch. When we break apart I simply grab his hand and we begin to walk out of the park together the golden leaves still falling around us.


End file.
